Crazy Sexy Love
by Janethewriter1
Summary: Things are comfortable and good between Hanna and Caleb. But what of Hanna walks in to something she didn't see coming. How will Caleb make it up to her? One shot. Haleb. Post 6B


**Crazy Sexy Love**

 _To Katie_

 _My thoughts are with you_

 _ **~~ Crazy ~~**_

Hanna grabbed her purse from the dining room table; she was leaving their spacious New York apartment in a hurry to surprise Caleb with lunch. When she walked past the mirror in the hallway, she stopped and and studied herself. She looked at her glossy hair, styled perfectly in bouncy curls around her face. She gazed at her newly acquired blush pink dress, and perfect makeup that had taken her a good thirty minutes to apply – she wanted to look perfect for him. Momentarily, she wondered if Caleb would be able to tell. Did she look any different? She studied herself again, but couldn't spot any differences. She looked just as perfect as she always did. She proudly strutted out of the apartment.

Hanna stepped into the building leading up to Caleb's office floor. She had made a pit stop at Pret a Manger to get his favorite roast chicken sandwich that he never failed to order whenever they had lunch together. As she reached his floor, she made her way to the office that he usually shared with Frank, though today she knew Caleb would be alone.

 _Perfect, just perfect_ , she thought as she failed to hold back her smile, her heart beating in her chest – she was only a few steps away from seeing her husband.

 _Husband._

As she said the word to herself again and again, she was no longer able to fight the bright smile on her face. Even after being married to him for nearly a year, her heart never failed to flutter every time she thought back to their small and private wedding.

Hanna was just about to turn the corner when she heard voices coming from his office. She stopped in her tracks, wondering who he was talking to. It couldn't be Frank could it? Caleb told her that he went on holiday. She heard a high pitched laugh coming from his office and immediately knew who it was. Her breathing quickened and her jaw clenched. That woman!

The very first time that Caleb had introduced her to the office's new secretary she had hated her; from her bad fashion taste and her short chestnut hair, to the way that she laughed eagerly at Caleb's jokes, which weren't _that_ funny. She always made sure she touched his arm whenever he told one of them, or whenever she could get away with it.

 _Brittany._

Even her name was spiteful. Hanna had warned Caleb about Brittany, told him how she was clearly flirting with him. But to her horror, Caleb had laughed it off. He had told her that she had nothing to worry about before kissing her deeply and explaining how Brittany knew that he was married to the love of his life.

Yet there she stood, hidden from view, listening to the voices coming from his office as she tried to figure out what they were saying.

"Oh God Caleb, you are soooo smart," Brittany said in a warm voice as Hanna's breathing quickened, the hand holding onto the strap of her bag tightening in anger. She that knew Brittany was probably touching Caleb's arm right now.

"Apparently God does give with two hands," Brittany continued in a flirty tone, making Hanna's blood boil – she didn't know how she was managing to hold her temper in after hearing those words. Yet a small part of her wanted to hear Caleb's response. No matter how much she trusted him.

"He does," Caleb replied. Hanna nearly missed his next words as her heart pounded loudly in her ears. "My wife is smart, insanely beautiful, the kindest person I ever met, and she chose me," Caleb responded in a low and loving voice. Hanna swooned at his words, and felt terrible for eavesdropping on him. "I think, in my case, God must have lent a few hands to create her."

"He probably needed an entire army to create you," Brittany continued – Caleb snorted. Hanna, hidden from view around the corner, started to shake with anger.

"What's making you stay with Hanna when you know that you could be with any woman you want?" She asked. Before Caleb could process Brittany's ridiculous statement, he saw a figure appearing from behind the wall, looking through the glass window of his office. Hanna looked angrier than he had ever seen her in his life. He was surprised that Brittany didn't cower when Hanna stomped into his office.

"Get away from him!" She yelled, "And take your dirty hands off of him, you stupid cow!

"We were just having an office meeting," Brittany said innocently, turning around in her chair to face Hanna, before smirking deviously at her, now that Caleb couldn't see.

"Office meeting," She cackled, "You cheap ass b…"

"Hanna!" Caleb said, standing up from his chair, trying to defuse things before they got out of hand. He couldn't have Hanna shouting at anyone at his place of work, no matter how justified it was. Hanna looked at him incredulously.

"Are you defending her?"

"No, but.."

"I see," She said in a hurtful tone, fighting tears as she looked between them. She was holding herself back from punching Brittany in her smug little face.

"I hope you two enjoy your lunch together," She said, throwing the chicken sandwich towards him, turning on her heels towards the door, "And don't expect dinner when you get home!" She shouted before slamming the door behind her.

Hanna fought back tears all the way back to their apartment; she finally let them fall freely as soon as the door closed behind her, the emotions of the day getting the better of her. She wiped furiously at her face but to no avail, they kept coming. Her phone rang again – Caleb had been ringing her non-stop, but she couldn't answer him yet. She needed to clear her head before facing him.

The hour shower had done her some good. It had given Hanna time to mull things over and clear her head. She knew in her heart that Caleb would never do anything to betray her, and the words that he had spoken about her made her smile. Yet her insecurities about herself bubbled to the surface when she remembered how unimpressed Brittany had been by her, and how Caleb had stopped her from calling her a bitch.

She heard the front door open and close, and listened to Caleb walking into the hallway, taking off his shoes and putting his keys onto the small glass table in the hallway. Hanna quickly pulled her robe over the negligee she was wearing. She didn't want Caleb getting any ideas, part of her was still angry at him.

"Baby, where are you?" He called out as he walked into the living room. He was unsurprised to find the kitchen void of take out; Hanna was a woman of her word after all. He looked up when she emerged from the bedroom, the look on her face telling him that their weekend would not be starting any time soon.

"Brittany decided to let you leave after all?" She sneered, unable to stop herself, her emotions getting the better of her.

"Really Hanna?" Caleb asked her exasperatedly. This wasn't the first time that they had fought over Brittany, but Caleb hoped that every single time they did that it would be the last. Every minute discussing Brittany was another precious one he'd rather spend with Hanna doing anything but talking about his secretary.

Hanna raised her eyebrows at him and crossed her arms over her chest. "Really? You're asking me, really? I heard you two talking! I heard her telling you how you're God's gift to women and all that. Asking you why the hell you're even with me. You didn't even tell her off."

"Well how could I have when you stormed in and started shouting at her?" He asked, giving into the unavoidable discussion that she was sucking him into; he was determined to put a stop to it before it became a fight like the previous ones. He walked over to her and reached for her hand, but she stepped back. He ignored it.

"Hanna come on, can we stop talking about Brittany and start celebrating our weekend? She's not worth it and it's not that often that we both have a Friday night off to spend together."

"I'm in no mood to celebrate anything with you," She said, walking off to go back to the bedroom.

"You are such a pain in the ass," He groaned as he saw his weekend plans dissolve into nothingness.

Hanna turned around, looking at him angrily. Had she heard him right?

"I am being a pain in the ass?" She walked a couple of steps towards him, "What about you?" She yelled, pointing an angry finger at him, jabbing him hard in the chest. "You can't even admit that I'm right, it's like you are blind to everything she does and you're making me look like the stupid jealous wife in the process," She yelled as she narrowed her eyes at him, "You like that she's flirting with you! You're just a selfish bastard who won't admit that he's enjoying the attention."

"You are being ridiculous Hanna!" He snorted, which angered her even more, "Are you on your period or something?" He snapped. He knew it was a low blow, but he felt justified in being as petty as she was now. The Brittany discussion was never ending, and whatever he told Hanna didn't seem to ease her insecurities. But calling him a selfish bastard had hurt him more than he cared to admit, though he was too proud to tell her.

"Yeah," She snapped angrily, "I'm on my period and will be every day for an entire year, so don't even think about getting any of this," She yelled, waving at her body seductively before stomping into their bedroom and slamming the door excessively loudly, making Caleb wince.

He threw himself down onto the couch, before running his hands over his face in frustration and anger. He swallowed as a flicker of dread filled him. For the life of him he couldn't change her mind about Brittany, no matter what he said. Every time they fought about her, he felt Hanna slipping away from him more and more, and he was scared he was starting to lose her.

He sucked in a shallow breath as thoughts of him losing her filled his mind. He hated nothing more than arguing with Hanna. They didn't argue that often, and if they did, it was usually quickly solved with an excessive amount of hugs and kisses and eventually make up sex. But of late their arguments had increased, and Hanna was flying off the handle much quicker than he was used to. This was their worst fight yet, and he was upset that it had to be about Brittany once again.

Yes, she wasn't the ugliest woman in the office, but he wasn't attracted to her, nor would he ever be. How could he be when the greatest, most beautiful person that he had ever met in his life had chosen him all those years ago, making him the happiest and luckiest guy on earth by loving him as much as he loved her.

If either of them had any valid reason to feel jealous or insecure it would be him. Not the other way around. Even when they started dating, annoyingly, many of the jerks in high school made passes at her. Come to think of it, how many men were still making passes at Hanna on a daily basis? How many men were gawking at her and trying to impress her when she was at work? Maybe Hanna didn't see it, but Caleb wasn't blind to all the men staring at her whenever they went anywhere. He wasn't blind to the look of surprise on some people's faces when he was introduced as her husband.

Hanna needed to know, feel, understand how he really felt about her, how he would always feel about her. Maybe he could do something to show her just how much she meant to him.

Maybe he could show her how much she still rocked his world.

Determinedly, he got up from the couch and walked over to his study, rummaging in one of the drawers of his desk until he found what he was looking for, turning the object over in his hands with a devious smirk on his face.

If she wouldn't believe his words, he would have to show her.

He'd set her straight once and for all.

 _ **~~ Sexy ~~**_

He stomped into their bedroom, where Hanna was lying in their bed, her back towards the door. She didn't look up when he entered, which was exactly what he wanted, although he hoped she wasn't sleeping. If she saw what he was holding in his hand, the game would be over before it started.

He walked to the edge of the bed quietly. He leaned over her without her so much as turning around to acknowledge his existence. He swiftly grabbed her wrist, effortlessly cuffing her to the metal frame of their bed before she knew what was happening. She turned around in shock to see what he was doing, shooting him an angry look. Before she could shout at him and ask what the hell he was thinking, he grabbed her other wrist, cuffing that one to the bed as well. He stood back with a proud look on his face, staring at his handiwork as Hanna struggled to get away, looking incredulously sexy in her negligee which kept riding up her legs as she moved on the bed.

"Caleb, take these off now!" Hanna yelled in anger, his stupid proud grin adding fuel to the fire. He didn't un-cuff her; instead, he moved closer to the bed, climbing onto it before moving over her. He hovered his body above her struggling one, enjoying how her tenacity was in full force now.

"Caleb what the fuck is wrong with you!" She yelled, kicking her legs and wriggling beneath him, "Get these things off me now!" She demanded, pulling hard to free her wrist from the cuffs that he had gotten at Toby's bachelor party.

Caleb ignored her and kept his smile in place as he leaned forward, nuzzling his nose in the crook of her neck, dragging his lips against her delicate skin as he inhaled the smell of her shampoo.

"You know baby, you drive me so damn crazy when you're acting all jealous," He murmured against her ear, "But you, and only you, can get me this fucking hard," He said as he pressed his painfully hard erection against her center, groaning into her ear as Hanna let out an involuntary moan. She recovered herself quickly as she remembered that she was supposed to be angry at him.

"Caleb, get these cuffs off of me," She demanded in a wavering voice, trying to convince him as much as she was trying to convince herself. The tightening feeling in her stomach and the ache for him between her legs was building rapidly; her body was betraying her, she was enjoying being at Caleb's mercy and him being this dominant. It was insanely hot, and had been a secret fantasy of Hanna's for a long time.

"Now why would I do that?" He husked as his hands toyed with the hem of her negligee. He let his hands discover what was underneath the silky material, brushing over the soft skin as she finally relaxed beneath him. He kissed his way up to her face, slowly pressing his lips onto her neck, her cheeks and to the corner of her mouth. He grinned as she moved her face and pushed her mouth towards his, but he wasn't giving in yet. He let his lips brush over hers slightly, then pulled away as soon as she puckered hers in an attempt to meet his. She groaned when he didn't comply with her wishes and wriggled beneath him.

"Caleb," She breathed as she looked at him pleadingly, "Kiss me."

He tilted his head away from her to look at her beautiful face, and raised his eyebrows cheekily. He sat back on his knees to look at the whole of her, taking in the silky negligee just about covering her beautiful body that he couldn't wait to ravish. He bit his lip in anticipation, his hands reaching for the flimsy material, slowly pushing it up her body as he touched every inch of newly revealed skin on the way up.

He took a moment to look at her as the fabric bunched up underneath her breasts. She really was breathtakingly beautiful. He took in the black lace just about covering her center, and her perky breasts which looked even bigger due to the way in which her arms were raised. He looked at her gorgeous face. Her mouth that was slightly open, and her eyes that were observing him from underneath half-closed lids. He was surprised when he noticed a slight blush on her cheeks as he drank her in hungrily.

Caleb moved forward and pushed the negligee further up her body, deliberately touching the delicate skin of the swell of her breasts as he moved it off her body. Hanna arched up into his exploring hands, willing him to touch her more. Willing him to tease her nipples in the way he knew it would drive her crazy.

Again, he didn't fulfill her needs, instead leaning over her to grab her negligee before pushing it all the way up her body, leaving it bunched around her wrists. He looked down at her zealously. Except for the lace, she was naked beneath him. Beautiful, vulnerable and all his.

"Caleb," She pleaded again, arching her back and begging him with her eyes.

He gave into her pleads as he leant down, leaving a lingering kiss on her cheek before he finally palmed her breasts. They both groaned at the long awaited contact. He squeezed the supple flesh, running his fingers over her nipples as they stiffened under his dominant touch and Hanna arched even more into his hands. She needed more, so much more.

Hanna groaned loudly when Caleb suddenly let go, and without so much as looking at her, got up and climbed off of the bed. She was left breathing heavily, and still cuffed to the bed. "Hey! Where are you going?" She called after him, but he had already disappeared from view.

Hanna closed her eyes for a moment, trying to calm herself as the burning heat that Caleb had managed to ignite within her splintered through her body – she hoped he would be back soon to finish what he started. She was about to call out to him again when he entered the room. His eyes looked devious and his lips were tightly pressed together, though she could see the remains of a devilish grin on them. This time he was looking at her with an intense gaze, and didn't take his eyes off her as he climbed back on top of her.

For a moment, she thought he was finally going to kiss her, but instead he nuzzled her neck with his nose before she felt him move down her body at an agonizingly slow pace, the anticipation only intensifying her desire for him. She could feel his erection pressing against her leg as his mouth travelled to the swell of her breasts, and she let out a shuddering breath when his lips brushed ever so slightly over her hard nipples. The breath was instantly followed by a loud startling cry as he opened his mouth over her nipple, the ice cold sensation a distinct contrast against her sensitive skin; it was a new found torturous pleasure that sent her headfirst into oblivion.

Caleb held the ice cube in between his lips and moved it over her nipple a few times, smiling to himself as Hanna gasped and cried at the sensation. He slowly moved to her other breast as he cupped her tortured one in his warm hand. He felt Hanna stiffen beneath him as he let the ice cube trail a wet path in between her breasts and over her nipple, sending goose bumps all over her body.

He looked up at her face – her mouth was open and her eyes were closed, her chest rising and falling rapidly. He moved his mouth back in between the valley between her breasts as he left a slow cold wet trail down her stomach. He shuffled down the bed even more until his face was moving closer to her aching center. He dropped the ice cube in her bellybutton as she hissed loudly, before hooking his thumbs underneath the lacy material, tugging it down her legs and dropping it to the floor.

His movements were swift when he cupped her ass in his hands and pulled her center towards his waiting face, shocking Hanna when he flicked out his tongue to taste her. He let his tongue circle her clit a few times, earning a whimper from Hanna, who bucked against his mouth, just happy to find some friction after the torture she had endured. Hanna was unprepared for what was coming next. Her breath was ripped from her lungs when he moved his mouth away from her folds and sucked the ice cube from her belly button back into his mouth, letting it slide from her bellybutton to her aching core.

She cried out as she marveled at the feeling of the ice cube against her clit, which was being replaced by the wetness and heat from his tongue over and over again. Caleb kept alternating his movements until the ice cube melted on his tongue. Hanna was squirming and writhing beneath him as he worked her into heightened frenzy, her hips arching off the bed as she forced herself against his exploring tongue, the tightening sensations of her impending orgasm slowly building.

Caleb could tell that she was close, and couldn't pass up the control he had over Hanna, who was delightfully at his mercy. He sucked her sensitive nub into his mouth and let go before gleefully crawling back up her body, making sure to avoid any more friction on her center. She opened her eyes and looked at him, her eyes wild with desire and lust, her breathing harsh and shallow. Hanna wrapped her legs around his waist, trying to press any part of his body against herself, but he was too strong as he brought his face down to hers.

"Baby, please…" She whimpered in frustration. Caleb groaned at her words and leaned in closer to her face, no longer able to deny himself the pleasure of kissing her sweet lips. He swallowed her moan as their lips met, and explored the hot cavern of her mouth as their tongues gyrated against each other. He let one hand run through her hair as they kissed. He cupped her face in his hand in an effort to pull her closer as he let his other hand run down her side, brushing over the skin of her leg and then to the inside of her thigh.

She moved her head back onto her pillow and gasped when Caleb moved his hand to her core, dipping it into the wetness between her legs and groaning as the juices coated his fingers. He nuzzled into her neck, kissing the newly exposed skin and biting down as he pushed two fingers inside of her, pumping them purposefully a few times before removing them from her slick heat and climbing off of her.

He sat back on his knees as Hanna looked at him with flushed cheeks and an annoyed expression, which dissolved as she watched him pull his shirt up and over his head. He leaned forward to remove his jeans and boxers whilst Hanna reveled in the view that was her husband.

She smiled when they locked eyes. She knew that her desire was as evident in her eyes as it was in his. Caleb moved to lie down on top of her, sighing as their naked bodies came into contact, their skins brushing together. She lifted her head to kiss him and he willingly compiled, his tongue demanding entrance to her mouth as soon as their lips met. Caleb let his hands brush over her sides, stroking and cupping her cheeks as they kissed deeply. He ran his fingertips over her arms, which were still raised towards the cuffs that he had bound her in. He blindly found the cuffs around her wrists and freed her from them, needing her hands on him as much as he needed to touch every inch of her.

As soon as Hanna could move her hands, she ran them through his hair, tugging him closer to kiss him deeper, her tongue sliding over his. She ran her hands over his shoulders, down to the strong muscles of his back, caressing every inch of his exposed skin. She cupped his ass, pushing him closer as she opened her legs, her body telling him what she needed. When he didn't respond to her burning need, she ran her long nails teasingly to his waist and then in between their flushed bodies. She stroked the muscles of his lower abdomen before grabbing his length in her hand and brushing her thumb over the head of his cock, which earned her a deep grunt before she started to pump him up and down.

"Fuck Hanna." He gasped, "Stop...I," He choked out, struggling to convince his body to move away from her hand. He took her small hand in his, placing it next to her face and entwining their fingers as he closed his eyes for a moment in order to try to grasp the onslaught of emotions and desire threatening to take over his body. He brushed his thumb over her cheek and locked eyes with her before he kissed her again, positioning himself at her slick entrance when she raised her hip to meet his. The head of his cock entered her and they both groaned in pleasure.

He pulled out of her with difficulty and she wrapped her leg even tighter around his waist, before he pushed himself deep inside of her in one strong movement. He fell against her as she surrounded him, warm and tight, her inner muscles magnifying his pleasure. Their chests moved against each other's as he slowly moved inside of her, using long, slow strokes to move in and out of her, burying himself deeper and deeper with each one. He was hitting her most sensitive spot with every painstakingly strong thrust, his pelvis creating a heightened sensation on her clit. Her whimpered moans were increasing with every movement as she rose up to meet his hips with every stroke.

His thrusts came stronger and faster as they moved against each other, the tightening pressure of their building release urging them to move faster. Hanna clung to Caleb as the feeling that was building up inside of her exploded, her orgasm igniting every nerve ending in her body. She tightened around Caleb, pulsating around his cock as he moved raucously, no longer able to control of his movements. He palmed her breast and squeezed the soft flesh, before crying out against her open mouth as he felt himself burst, emptying himself deep inside of her. His body was jerking uncontrollably, leaving him dazed and breathless until her soft, caressing hands brought him back to her.

 _ **~~ Love ~~**_

Hanna brought her hands from his back to his hair, pushing him towards her face so that she could kiss him. She kissed him slowly, running her tongue gently against his, trying to show him how much she loved him. How sorry she was for overreacting and treating him the way she had. He kissed her back with even more fervor.

He pulled away from her lips ever so slightly, leaning the top of his head against hers as he waited for her to open her eyes. "I love you so much Hanna," He said in a strained voice as the emotions that had fueled his words ran through him.

She smiled at him, her eyes ignited with the spark that he had missed so much all day. "I love you," She breathed, "I love you so much Caleb." Hanna closed her eyes and hugged him close, their bodies still connected in the most intimate way possible. She didn't want to let go, ever. She wanted to hold on to him and this moment forever. She felt a lonely tear fall from her closed eye, and swallowed in an attempt to keep the rest at bay. But her attempt was futile, and more tears started to fall.

Caleb felt her shift underneath him and reached out to kiss her, thinking it was his mouth that she was seeking. Then, he felt the tears on her face and pulled back, dread filling him as he looked at his beautiful wife crying, biting her lip to try and control her tears.

"Han?" He asked, concerned, before cupping her cheek to urge her to look at him. Her blue eyes fell upon his concerned ones and she gave him the smallest of smiles, wiping at the tears. Caleb moved out of her and onto his side, pulling her as close as possible. He rubbed soothing circles on the slope of her back, waiting for her to tell him what was wrong.

She clung to him, his scent calming her as he kept rubbing her back lovingly. One hand delved into her hair, massaging her scalp as he pressed a gentle kiss to her forehead before she relaxed into his embrace.

"Hanna, is something wrong?" He asked her, even though he was dreading the answer as he replayed the past few weeks in his head. Maybe there was a good reason for the increase in frequency of their arguments, maybe he hadn't imagined her detachment to him and her crumbling emotional state. He swallowed audibly as he awaited her answer, agonising dread crashing around him when she pushed herself away from his chest. He sighed in relief when she looked up at him and he saw a bright smile on her face, despite the remaining tears in her eyes.

"Stay here," She whispered. She climbed off the bed, before leaning back towards him to place a lingering kiss on his lips, then leaving him to stare after her naked form as she walked away.

It took Hanna a while to come back to him, but he wasn't worried. The way she had kissed him lovingly and looked at him deeply had been enough of an answer. He looked up at her when she returned with her handbag in her hands. She climbed onto the bed and placed a few pillows against the end of it, pushing him against them before cuddling into his side.

"Caleb, look," She started, "I know I haven't been the easiest to deal with lately and I know we haven't been able to spend as much time together as we would have liked," She stuttered, suddenly nervous, "And I am really sorry for not putting in the effort, for not being the person that I want to be for you."

At that, Caleb took her face in between his hands, kissing her softly. "Hanna you're more than perfect to me, even when you're acting jealous," He grinned, "Which honestly, is the biggest compliment and a massive turn on," He whispered against her lips before pecking them.

She smiled and let out a breath of relief. "Guess I went a little too crazy this afternoon huh?" She said as she blushed at the memory.

"You definitely managed to get your point across," He chuckled, "Brittany quit her job after you left."

"She did?!" Hanna asked gleefully, her face breaking out into a smile.

"You could try to hide your enthusiasm a little better," He chuckled as he leaned back against the pillows, pulling Hanna into his side. But he sat up quickly when he heard her sniffle and looked at her in concern.

"Hey, hey," He said soothingly, "Don't cry, it's not your fault she left," He said, wondering why on earth she was getting upset over her sworn nemesis.

"I'm not…. not upset Caleb… I'm just an emotional mess."

"You're not a mess," He said as he watched her wipe vigorously at her face before she shimmied to the edge of the bed to retrieve her handbag. She moved back to him quickly and settled herself into the safe, warm embrace of his arms. He observed her silently as she rummaged through her bag and pulled out something that looked like a card. She looked at him intently, biting her lip as she handed it to him.

"It's not vouchers for free hugs or something right?" He joked as he felt how tense she was when she gave him the envelope, "We haven't even been married for a year yet so I'm expecting something more exciting, like a free massage or something," He added, winking at her.

"If anyone is giving out a massage, it will be you," She shot back, punching him playfully on the chest, glancing at the envelope in his hands.

"Hmmm," He muttered as he opened the envelope and pulled out a card. He looked confused as he stared at the picture on the front. "Han, if this is a voucher for a free _mani-whatsit_ , then you'll have to take one of your girlfriends or that one guy from your work who shapes his eyebrows."

"It's not a voucher," Hanna laughed, "And when you have your feet tended to, it's called a pedicure. Not a manicure," She added.

"So why are you giving me a card with feet on it. Are they even your feet?" He asked, confused.

"They're not mine," She giggled at his confusion and leaned in closer, turning the card over in his hands so that he could read the message on the back of it. He trembled slightly as she sat back and watched him, nervous anticipation filling her body as she observed him mouth the words on the back. It was clear by the way his eyebrows scrunched together that he still didn't get it.

"Caleb," She whispered, pointing to the words on the card, "Read it out loud."

He looked from her nervous expression back to the card, "Our family is growing by," He said, still not knowing what he was supposed to understand as she turned the card around in his hands. "Two feet," She added in a whisper, looking at him nervously as the reality of what she was telling him crashed down around him. He looked from Hanna to the card, and then back to Hanna who was smiling brightly at him.

" _Our family is growing by two feet,"_ He whispered again, as if saying the words made it more real. He looked at Hanna, whose eyes were glowing, her face splitting smile meeting his. "You are?! He cried out happily, "You're pregnant? He gasped, clasping a hand over his mouth. "Are we really having a baby?" He asked again, making sure that his dream of starting a family with Hanna was becoming a reality before she nodded enthusiastically.

"Oh my God baby," He cried, actual tears forming in his eyes as he pulled her into a bone crushing hug and held her against him. He couldn't control his emotions anymore as he cried from the sheer blissful happiness that he was experiencing. "I'm so happy Hanna," He whispered into her hair, not willing to let go of her yet.

They sat like that for a while until holding her wasn't enough for him anymore. He wanted to look at her, talk to her about their future, which was looking so much brighter than he ever could have imagined. He wanted to kiss her to show her how much he loved her. Their kiss was pure bliss, passion soaring through the both of them as their mouths melded together. They broke apart, although their bodies remained close. A slight chuckle escaped Caleb's lips and Hanna looked at him questioningly. This moment could have called for many emotions, but she didn't understand what was so funny. She raised her eyebrows at him.

"It only just dawned on me that I cuffed my pregnant wife to the bed to have sex with her," He groaned as embarrassment washed over him.

"It was hot," She conceded, "You should do that again some time."

"No! None of that kinky stuff anymore," Caleb warned her as he laid down on the bed, pulling her with him as she rested her head on his chest. He pulled the cover over them and gazed at her lovingly, brushing a strand of hair from her face as he wondered about their baby.

"Han, all I want you to do is to concentrate on growing a perfect baby. Let me worry about the rest," He said as he leant forward to kiss her.

"The baby is already perfect," She whispered, "It's half you after all."

 _ **~~ The end ~~**_

 **Thank you to Zip - Halebxxx - ForTheLoveOfShips - FrenchBenzo - TVFanlife and Aintnoparty7. You guys have been a bloody riot these past days.**

 **Thank you Halexxx for introducing me as next in line for the collab.**

 **Biggest thank you to Hannarivers, who is always willing to help me and who's one shot is coming up next.**

 **As always, reviews make me happier than a dead pig in the sunshine.**

 **X Jane**


End file.
